inuyashacouplesfandomcom-20200213-history
InuKikC
InuKikC is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Inuyasha and Kikyo Clone. Their Relationship Movie InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island Later, when Inuyasha and his group arrive on the island, they pass wax to the orbit of the woman, hibernating nude in an artificial womb, who is equal to Kikyō inside her, she wakes up as soon as she feels Inuyasha's presence and sees him pass nearby. After a battle, Inuyasha retrieves the chest of souls, this chest contains the 4 lost souls of the 4 evil warriors, which is what the group of war gods are looking for, they need it to recover their original power. The leader says that it is time to test the powers of the priestess, refers to the copy of Kikyo that he created with the blood that was stolen 50 years ago and is the woman who is inside the orbit, the copy of Kikyo It comes out of orbit and is exactly like the priestess, it seems to have the same powers as Kikyo. Inuyasha is trying to open the chest when the copy of Kikyo arrives and attacks him, they believe that it is the real Kikyo although she wears different clothes. The copy of Kikyo, takes the chest and goes jumping from mountain to mountain, Inuyasha does not hesitate to follow leaving the group behind, this bothers Kagome. The copy of Kikyo arrives where the warriors are waiting for her and they tell her to open the chest. When Inuyasha is about to open it, Inuyasha tries to prevent her from opening the car by asking him if he does not recognize him, the leader of the warriors tell that she is a replica created with the blood of Kikyo with the aim of opening the chest, with the powerful powers of Kikyo the copy of it finally opens the chest releasing the lost souls making the warriors stronger. They begin to attack Inuyasha and then the copy of Kikyo, Inuyasha despite knowing that it is not the real Kikyo is not able to launch any of his attacks and prefers to flee dodging all attacks, the copy of Kikyo begins to follow him and the 4 warriors decide to go to attack the villagers. Inuyasha keeps thinking that she is not the real one but can not raise a hand against her just to be equal to Kikyo, when she finally manages to disarm the copy, he raises his sword but does not have the courage to finish it, this she takes advantage and hugs him confusing him even more, she is about to bite Inuyasha's neck but Kikyo attacks her with one of her arrows and destroys her immediately. Kikyo walks away and Inuyasha calls her, she annoyingly tells him that he was deceived by a soulless body, that that is painful, Inuyasha embarrassed looks down without saying a word, Kikyo when pulling away throws her bow on the side of the road. Evidence * Inuyasha could not bring himself to kill the Kikyo Clone since she looked like Kikyō. Quotes : "I'm surprised you allowed yourself to be distracted by that abomination. How pathetic."―Kikyō to Inuyashasrc Trivia * Strangely, just before her death, it is revealed that the clone possesses a pair of fangs. This hints that she may have been partially demonic, which would possibly explain her unusual show of superhuman agility and strength when she fights Inuyasha. Whether this is an intentional modification by the Shitōshin or an unexpected side effect brought on by the unique process that leads to her conception is unknown and never explained. * Databooks Gallery Hqdefault-1.jpg Category:Couples involving inuyasha Category:Couples involving kikyo clone